project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Roggenrola Line/BW
Roggenrola is available only in Wellspring Cave, but Boldore is available in Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Twist Mountain, the interior of Victory Road, Challenger's Cave and the cave portion of Giant Chasm. Geodude's Unovan counterpart, Roggenrola is much what you'd expect from a Rock type - high physical stats, low special stats and snail-like Speed. While pure-Rock typing and no-longer-next-to-useless Sturdy might give it more of a defensive edge, Unova is still relatively unkind to the boulder Pokemon. But if it's a physical tank you're looking for, this is your 'mon. Important Matchups * N (Nacrene City): Pidove does very little damage to Roggenrola and can be Headbutted/Rock Blasted into oblivion, but steer clear of Timburr and Tympole. * Gym #2 - Lenora (Nacrene City, Normal-type): Roggenrola has little trouble Rock Smashing its way to victory against Herdier, especially if another teammate soaks up the Intimidate first. Watchog a bit trickier; its Crunch is downright scary after a few Leers which it could easily manage with help from Hypnosis. As long as you keep the Chesto Berries coming, though, Roggenrola should at least be able to do a decent amount of damage before having to retreat. * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): Whirlipede and Dwebble's attacks glance off a presumably Eviolited Roggenrola who can then answer back with Rock Blasts/Smack Downs. Leavanny's Razor Leaf tears Roggenrola to pieces if it crits, so bug out (heh) when he shows up. * Bianca (Route 4): Rock Smash the Herdier and Rock Blast/Smack Down both Pansear and Munna, exercising caution with the latter as Psybeam hurts a fair bit even with Eviolite. Pansage is doable; Vine Whip being physical means it hurts little despite the weakness. Avoid all others. * Cheren (Route 4): All starters are off limits. Pansage and Pansear are dealt with the same as Bianca's and Panpour is plausible thanks to the Special Defense boost from the route's innate Sandstorm. Pidove and Pansear are still Rock-type attackable and Liepard doesn't take kindly to Rock Smashes. * N (Nimbasa City): Roggenrola better have Eviolite, or it won't be able to handle much in this fight. With it, Sandile can be Rock Smashed, while Return or Headbutt will take care of Scraggy; even with a type advantage they're manageable. Darumaka dies to Rock moves, no problem. Sigilyph should be avoided; Psybeam's simply too harmful. (Though let's face it, the list of Pokemon that can take on N's Sigilyph is short indeed.) * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): Boldore and Gigalith can both handle the Emolga duo with a Rock Attack of choice; though unless she's down to nothing but a single Emolga you WILL need to heal from all those Volt Switches. Also note that while Gigalith should be able to score a OHKO on the Emolga, Boldore has no such guarantee. Zebstrika's largely the same deal, though obviously lack of Rock weakness means it'll take longer. * Cheren (Route 5): Not much of a difference from last time, other than Panpour's no longer something you want to deal with. (And Pidove's now a Tranquill, but to a bulky Rock type, that means nothing.) * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Boldore/Gigalith can tank Krokorok's Bulldozes and plow through its pitiful Defense; if anything, Swagger is the bigger threat. Avoid the Palpitoad - STAB Bubblebeam and Muddy Water are not a Rock-type's friend. Excadrill's also off-limits; Hone Claws + Bulldoze will tear though you faster than you can kill it. * Bianca (Route 6): The matchups are the same as last time. True, Munna's now a Musharna, but you have at least a Boldore by now which is enough to keep pace. * N (Chargestone Cave): Joltik can be squashed with Rock Slide and everything else with Bulldoze, though N's Boldore and Ferroseed can take awhile if they get their Iron Defenses up. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): Swoobat and Unfezant are easy Rock Slide fodder. Swanna is a huge gamble, especially for Boldore as unlike Gigalith it's not guaranteed to score a OHKO with Rock Slide and either would have to take a punishing (and outright lethal if it crits) Bubblebeam first. If you do insist on attempting Swanna, use Swoobat to set up Sandstorm first for the added Special Defense boost. * Cheren (Twist Mountain): Rock Slide falls, Liepard, Simisear and Unfezant die. Dewott and Simipour are as nope-ish as ever, and they're joined by the now-evolved Simisage. On the other hand, Pignite's now doable as Boldore/Gigalith's packing Bulldoze, plus Pignite's forgotten its Fighting STAB for some silly reason. * Gym #7 - Brycen (Icirrus City, Ice-type): Rock Slide will take care of Vanillish. (Mirror Shot and Frost Breath aren't as threatening as you'd expect.) Cryogonal hits hard but not hard enough and its Defense is paper-thin; feel free to drop rocks on it. Beartic's Brine is too much for Boldore or Gigalith. * Bianca (Route 8): Stoutland can't do much to Boldore/Gigalith's impressive walliness; Rock Slide and forget. Musharna? No; your poor Special Defense and its durability make this matchup a real headache. The monkeys are as expected; yes to Simisear, no to Simisage and Simipour. Samurott should be avoided; while Boldore/Gigalith can take a few Aqua Jets it's a fairly even match damagewise and a poorly-timed miss or enemy crit could be disastrous. Serperior has Mega Drain and the ever-popular Coil/Leaf Blade combo...enough said there. Emboar has a fully physical movepool and nary a Fighting move in sight; Bulldoze away. * Gym #8 - Iris/Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): Fraxure and Haxorus won't be able to damage Boldore/Gigalith quickly enough, so feel free to rain Rock Slides on their parade. Druddigon's Revenge is not something either can handle, though. * Cheren (Route 10): Like before, yes to fighting Unfezant, Simisear and Liepard, no to fighting all Grass and Water types. Use Sandstorm first if taking on Emboar as Flamethrower can leave quite a mark on Boldore/Gigalith's poor Special Defense, resistance be damned. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Cofagrigus's significant Defense and Will-O-Wisp, Jellicent's fully Special and largely SE movepool and Golurk's Earthquake leave them all off limits. Chandelure may be taken out with the Rock STAB of your choice, but retreat if you flub the OHKO. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): There is way too much hard-hitting Fighting STAB flying around for Gigalith to risk setting foot in this fight. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Krookodile's Earthquake, Scrafty's Brick Break and bulk and Bisharp's Metal Claw and Defiant ability are dealbreakers. Liepard's fine though, being as underwhelming as any other you've faced, though male Gigalith will have to beware of Attract. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Sigilyph can be shot down by Rock Slide/Stone Edge with relative ease, but everything else is packing too much Special-flavored heat; in addition Reuniclus has Energy Ball and Focus Blast, Musharna has Reflect to hide behind and Gothitelle has Calm Mind to potentially crank up the pressure on your whole team. * Reshiram/Zekrom (N's Castle): Both are plausible with healing, with Reshiram being a smoother ride due to the Rock weakness. Or, y'know, just Master Ball it. * N (N's Castle): Half his team is off-limits; namely Carracosta due to Waterfall and Defense prowess, Zoroark due to Focus Blast and Klinklang due to Flash Cannon and possibly being Zoroark in disguise. See above for the legendary dragons, though Reshiram's more of a nuisance now that it has Reflect (assuming it uses it). Archeops and Vanilluxe can both be nailed by Rock Slide/Stone Edge, though in the case of the latter Gigalith won't want to stick around if Vanilluxe survives the first hit. * Ghetsis (N's Castle): Cofagrius is a Toxic-stalling troll and Bouffalant, Seismitoad and Hydreigon have Earthquake, Muddy Water+Earthquake and Surf+Focus Blast respectively. As for good news, Bisharp (which despite what Bulbapedia says, does not have Defiant) can be Bulldozed into oblivion and Eelektross's relatively low-threat movepool allows to be stoned to death. * Post-Game: The League rematches play out much like they did originally, with Gigalith having a few uses but overall having to spend most of the time on the bench. Moves At the earliest level it can be caught at, Roggenrola will know Tackle, Harden, Sand-Attack and Headbutt, though of these Headbutt's really the only useful one. At level 14 it learns Rock Blast, your sole source of STAB for a time and not a bad one either. At level 17 it learns Mud-Slap; special, and therefore not very useful. At level 20 it learns Iron Defense, though in most cases it either won't need the extra Defense or won't have an opportunity to set up. At level 23 it learns Smack Down, a possible replacement for Rock Blast, especially if you're paranoid about accuracy. At level 25 it evolves and tries to learn Power Gem - don't let it. At level 30 it learns Rock Slide which you'll most likely want to hold onto for the rest of the game. At level 36 it learns Stealth Rock which might find some use. At level 42 it learns Sandstorm; handy for providing a temporary boost to Special Defense, though you may already have the TM for it by now. At level 48 it learns Stone Edge - it's up to you to decide if the extra power is worth the poor accuracy. Finally at level 55 it learns...Explosion. Yeah, no. It has a few TMs to work with. Rock Smash works as an early-game crutch move before it learns better moves. Return serves as a good all-round filler move. With Earthquake unfortunately stuck in the post-game, Bulldoze is the best you'll get for Ground moves. Sandstorm is also a TM, if you don't want to wait for it to learn it naturally. Lastly, Giga Impact for those on Switch mode, assuming you're willing to take the risk. Recommended moveset: Rock Slide / Stone Edge, Bulldoze, Return, Sandstorm / Stealth Rock / Giga Impact Other Roggenrola's stats Boldore's stats Gigalith's stats * What Nature do I want? Any nature that decreases its joke of a Speed stat or too-poor-to-be-viable Special Attack is welcome. Special Defense decreasing natures are bad, especially for Boldore users; it already suffers enough in that category. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You should have a Boldore before taking on Elesa. Naturally, Boldore can be evolved at any time for those who are able. * How good is the Roggenrola line in a Nuzlocke? It's a handy crutch early on, but loses steam overtime and probably won't have a place in your final team. * Weaknesses: Fighting, Ground, Steel, Water, Grass * Resistances: Normal, Flying, Poison, Fire * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Rock, Bug, Ghost, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Dark Category:Black/White Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses